sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Byron Howard
|birth_place = Misawa, Japan |birth_name = |nationality = American |alma_mater = Evergreen State College |occupation = Director, screenwriter, producer, animator, voice actor |notable_works = Bolt Tangled Zootopia |signature = Byron Howard Signature.svg |signature_size = 80px }} Byron P. Howard (born December 26, 1968) /photo/1 is an American film director, producer, screenwriter, animator, story artist and occasional voice actor at Walt Disney Animation Studios. He is best known as the co-director of Bolt (2008), Tangled (2010), and Zootopia (2016), and a supervising animator on Lilo & Stitch (2002) and Brother Bear (2003). He was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Tangled''Justin Kroll and Rachel Abrams, "Golden Globe Nomination Reactions," ''Variety, December 14, 2010. and won an Oscar for Zootopia. Early life and education Howard was born in Misawa, Japan, and raised in both the outskirts of Philadelphia and Issaquah, Washington, United States, in a middle-class family. He attended Evergreen State College in Olympia, Washington.Ally Sikora, "A long, drawn-out process," St. Petersburg Times, September 15, 2003. Career Howard began his career at Disney in 1994, working as an animator on films including Pocahontas, Mulan, Lilo & Stitch and Brother Bear.Ramin Zahed, "Byron Howard to Direct New Disney Feature," Animation Magazine, May 6, 2013.Borys Kit, "Disney, 'Tangled' Director Plot New Animated Feature With Jason Bateman," The Hollywood Reporter, May 3, 2013. He was nominated for a 2003 Annie Award for Character Animation for Brother Bear."31st Annual Annie Award Nominees and Winners," annieawards.org, 2003. The first film Howard directed was the animated Disney film Bolt, which was nominated for the 2008 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature.Ellen Wolff, "Animated Oscar noms took long road," Variety, February 5, 2009. In his role as co-director of the film with Chris Williams, Howard focused on character design and animation. Howard went on to direct the animated Disney films Tangled (2010, co-directed with Nathan Greno) and Zootopia (2016, co-directed with Rich Moore).Peter Debruge, "Film Review: 'Zootopia'," Variety, February 12, 2016.Dan Sarto, "Byron Howard and Rich Moore Talk 'Zootopia'," Animation World Network, December 4, 2015.Christina Radish, "'Zootopia': Rich Moore, Byron Howard on Their Animated World, Frank Capra Influences," Collider, January 20, 2016. He and Greno also co-directed and wrote the animated short Tangled Ever After, which features supporting characters from Tangled and showed in theaters before the 2012 3D re-release of Beauty and the Beast.Noelene Clark, "'Tangled Ever After': Disney lets its hair down," Los Angeles Times, January 15, 2012. , Howard is working with Lin-Manuel Miranda on an original animated film. In 2009, Howard became a member of the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences.Andrew Stewart, "AMPAS invites 134 to join ranks," Variety, June 30, 2009. Personal life In the Fusion documentary Imagining Zootopia, Howard mentioned he is openly gay and has been married since 1988.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3pF9owYlRI&t=2463 Imagining Zootopia, Fusion, 2016.] Filmography Awards ;Golden Globe Award * 2010 – Nominated: Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film for Tangled * 2017 – Won: Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film for Zootopia ;Academy Award * 2017 – Won: Academy Award for Best Animated Feature for Zootopia References External links * Category:1968 births Category:American animators Category:American film directors Category:Living people Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:LGBT animators Category:Animated film directors Category:LGBT directors Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT screenwriters Category:American male screenwriters Category:American male voice actors Category:The Evergreen State College alumni Category:Directors of Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners